This invention relates generally to turbine engines and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for assembling gas turbine engines.
Known gas turbine engines include combustors which ignite fuel-air mixtures which are then channeled through a turbine nozzle assembly towards a turbine. At least some known turbine nozzle assemblies include a plurality of arcuate nozzle segments arranged circumferentially. At least some known turbine nozzles include a plurality of circumferentially-spaced hollow airfoil vanes coupled by integrally-formed inner and outer band platforms. More specifically, the inner band forms a portion of the radially inner flowpath boundary and the outer band forms a portion of the radially outer flowpath boundary.
Within known turbine nozzle assemblies, the turbine nozzle segments are coupled circumferentially within the turbine engine. More specifically, because of temperature differentials that may develop and to accommodate thermal expansion, known turbine nozzles are positioned such that a gap or clearance is defined between pairs of circumferentially-adjacent nozzles. To facilitate preventing cooling air supplied to such nozzle segments from leaking through the clearance gaps, at least some known turbine nozzle assemblies include a plurality of spline seals.
Known spline seals are substantially flat pieces of material that are inserted within slots defined in the turbine nozzles. More specifically, at least some known nozzle assemblies include a loading slot that facilitates the installation of the spline seals within the spline seal slots. However, depending on the operation of the turbine engine, at least some known spline seals may undesirably slip out of the spline seal slots through the loading slot. Such seals may be channeled downstream and cause damage to other engine components. Moreover, over time, continued operation with decreased cooling of the turbine nozzles adjacent such spline seal slots may limit a useful life of the turbine nozzle.